Matzelli
rp'd by speckyy ---- Background'Matteo Garzelli was born in Italy to a Pure-blood man and a Muggle-born woman. His parents are a big part of his life. They always supported him in everything he did. He loves his family very much and had never thought his folks would be an obstruction in his life. At Beauxbatons, Matteo met a girl named Christelle. They were extremely good friends despite having their differences. They always teased and bantered each other. It was a completely platonic but interesting friendship. Their parents, on the other hand, believed it was something more. Despite the two friends' attempts to convince them it was nothing more, their parents refused to believe anything they said. After graduating from Beauxbatons, the two went their separate ways and didn't stay in touch. They were finally reunited when they ran into each other in the UK. It was a bit awkward at first as they had not seen each other in years. They did attempt to revive their friendship, with encouragement from their parents, though it was not as easy as they expected. Christelle and Matteo have grew up and grown apart so they mutually agreed to just stop trying and continue on with life. After a failed relationship with his girlfriend, Matteo and Christelle's parents arranged for them to get married so they could finally tie the knot, bury the hatchet, and admit their undeniable love for each other. Of course, Matteo and Christelle were against the idea the minute they heard about it but mutually agreed to get married anyways so they didn't have to see or listen to their parents disappointment. Perhaps it was selfish of their parents to do that but they saw something between the two. And although it may be invisible right now to Matteo and Christelle, it is there. True infatuation, respect, and allegiance. And someday, they'll realize that. But for now, they're a dysfunctional couple who may or may not need relationship counselling. They don't get along as well as they did. There are definitely nights they argue and fight but not ''all nights are rough. Matteo and Christelle are determined to not give up on each other. Matteo is currently in Great Britain applying for a position in the Ministry of Magic. And so is Christelle. Fun. |-|Personality= '''Personality +''' loyal, hard-working, conscientious '-' stubborn, short-tempered, argumentative Matteo is a diligent individual. He is a hard worker who is dedicated to his occupation but to Christelle, he seems to appear as an apathetic workaholic who only cares about job. He's been like that all of his life. In school, he had always put school first and others second. Although he had a small group of friends, he stayed true and was honest with them. He is not one who usually gets along with people really easily. Matteo has a short temper and can easily be angered and annoyed but he will always try to work problems out. Steadfast and passionate, Matteo may fade away behind a misleading façade but with enough effort and trust put in, reality will set in. |-|Christelle= '''Christelle Matteo and Christelle have opposite personalities. She is the sociable young-at-heart girl who gets along with everyone. She's open-minded and carefree. It was odd how they even got along at Beauxbatons. His social circle was comprised of guys, admitting that he "didn't have time for girls." Except for Christelle, of course, who somehow won him over with her winning personality. She's got that ability to be likeable to all types of people, y'know? Christelle is a light-hearted optimist though Matteo sometimes sees her as an immature individual who doesn't take anything seriously. That's pretty much the basis of their arguments. She thinks he's apathetic. He thinks she's immature. Well, that's not really what they think of each other but they can't argue for no reason, can't they? So pretty much, both believe that neither are trying hard enough to make the relationship work. But in reality, both really do want it to work. It's just going to take a while. And you know what they say: opposites attract. Trivia *Matteo's face claim is Milo Ventimiglia.